Lost
by darkest fairy
Summary: A girl is found in front of the Roman Church being chased by none other than Count Vladislaus Dracula himself. What secrets does this girl hold? What lies does she have? And WHERE THE HECK DID THAT TALKING MUSHROOM COME FROM! VanOCDRAC Triangle
1. Chapter 1 :Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark and lonely night. The streets of Rome were oddly cold and foggy. A girl about the age of 21 wearing a black long hooded cape, which reached to the floor, ran in the quiet rain panting and looking for a place to hide. Her feet were bare and as she stepped on the ground she winced to the feel of pain going up her spin. Inside her mouth she could taste the bitterness of blood while her right shoulder was cut open and spilling blood aimlessly all over. She was being chased by what she didn't know but she didn't feel safe she felt as if she was being followed and watched. She then saw the staple of a large church set in the middle of Rome. She smiled to herself and ran as fast as she could. She was only a few feet away when something jumped in front of her stopping her from entering the church. The girl stopped and stared in horror on what arrived. In front of her stood a tall man pale of skin and shoulder length black hair which was put into a small pony tail. He wore a blood red jacket vest with tight black pants. It was Count Dracula.

"Why run from me my dear," he smirked "That is not what your father would have wanted."

"Don't you dare talk about him in front of me" the girl spat. "He was as worthless and veil as you are."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, have you no manners my dear." He began to walk closer to the girl who just took steps back "What about all the good times we shared together?"

"Pft, what good times the times you tortured me so, the times you killed so many lives the times you forced yourself onto me by making me drink that veil liquid! No, sir I do not know of those times." She yelled. Soon, she felt as if she could not breathe. Count Dracula had his hands on her throat. Her next line was cut short, her feet dangled in the air as he rose her up just past his head holding her smooth thin neck with just one hand.

"You must learn to respect your elders," he hissed "This is quite improper for a young lady to act." His fangs began to show. The girl began to tear under the long hooded coat. She was in pain, her arm stung as if it was burning while her throat was blocked and being squeezed. She thought that she was going to die right then and there but then Dracula let the girl go and dropped her. He was screaming, behind him was a glowing white crucifix on his back burning his skin. He screamed trying to take the crucifix off.

The girl just sat there starring at him like he was crazy. Till, she felt as if she was being picked up and running towards the church. Dracula finally got the crucifix off and it dropped on the floor. His eyes glow a bright red while his teeth grew bigger and his hair was sticking up a bit. He turned around when he remembered about the girl. She was right before the door when she felt herself being pushed forward into the door which busted open when her body weight hit it. Soon she was flying in the air and then hit the cold marble floor. Half way into the church hall hitting her head on one of the long mass chairs she tried to look at the person who saved her. He was now standing before her wearing a long black trench coat and matching hat holding a cross in on hand and silver stacks in the other starring at the door where the girl had first came in. She turned her head and looked at his gaze. Outside the door not wanting to come in stood an angry Dracula shouting something. The girl could not hear she felt light headed. When Dracula finally left, giving one last glance at the girl, the man in front of her dropped his weapons and turned all his attention to the girl. Now she could see the man's face. He had a hunter's face broad and strong yet his eyes looked worried. The girl's sight began to blur. Everything began to turn red and her head felt light and dizzy. The man in front of her looked as if he was saying something but the girl could no longer hear or understand what. Soon, she was engulfed into a world of darkness. Lost, scared, and confused.

Okay my first chapter of my Van Hellsing story is finally finished now. I get to relax since it is summer I have more time to actually get my fanfics finished so enjoy this chapter. There will be more to come I promise you.

Darkest Fairy


	2. Chapter 2 :Watching

Present

It was another dark and dreary day in Rome. Lin sat on the roof of the old Roman church overlooking the city. Her chin rested on her knees as she sat thinking. It had been 30 years since that faithful day when she first arrived in the church. She could remember it all too well. She could remember the feeling she had when she first arrived at the church lost, scared, and confused. But, now she felt more comfortable as the days drove by. One by one the days passed and she hasn't aged a second at all. She was much like the infamous Van Helsing. She was fiery, violent, firm, secure, strong, vehement, and ardent which suited her because that was the meaning of her name. As the days passed Van Helsing and Lin didn't age together.

Lin sighed and thought about her life as an assassin for god. As the infamous partner of the infamous Van Helsing. She starred about the city. The street lights were beginning to be lit and the people began to walk inside their homes, which were small but happy with the feeling of family and friends and love. Then, something caught her attention a girl about 19 or 20 was crying under a street light shaking her head and a man in front of her trying to cheer her up. Lin stood up and jumped onto another roof trying to get closer and understand what was happening and if she could help in any way. Yes, even though she was an assassin who killed for the church she had a big heart and she only killed if it was necessary.

Now, Lin sat on top of a roof top which was just above the couple. She could barely hear what they were saying but she could understand what was happening.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that," the man said trying to touch the girl and comfort her but the girl would just move away. He had dark brown hair which was messy and unkept and piercing green eyes. His wore a back trench coat and matching pants and his face held a mask of concern and worry. "I.. I was just so mad, please please forgive me." He said falling on the ground sobbing onto the girl's feet. He looked like a pathetic little boy who cried over a spilled glass of milk. His face in his hands crying his heart out.

The girl wore a light house gown, which was the color of the dirt on a rainy day. She was soaked to the bone and her arms were covered red blood and glass shards. She lowered her hands and Lin could she that a big bruise was beginning to form under her eye lid. That man had hit her. A fire quickly began to grow intense inside her. She felt warm and she wanted to hit the man. She felt hate and familiarity. Just as she was about to get up and jump in front of them and kick the hell out of the man who did that to the girl she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders holding her to sit back down. Lin turned her head and looked into the face of non other than the infamous Van Helsing. He didn't bother talking or looking at her, he just kept his face looking at the same couple who she was watching before. Something inside her told her that he was urging her to keep on watching and not do anything. So she sat back down and turned her head back to the direction of the couple.

The man still was on the ground crying while the girl just stared at him with teary eyes.

"Please, Catherine, please I promise you I wont do it again please I promise you." He mumbled under his breath.

The girl named Catherine shook her head and kneeled putting her arms around the man. Just if on cue it began to rain. The girl's sobs and hushes grew louder as if she had no clue if he could hear her. The man sat up and then held the girl into his own hands this time. His face was tear stroke and yet a bit glad. His eyes were shut and he held the girl Catherine's head and waist tightly as if he would never let go. He smiled while crying.

"Catherine, I'm so sorry, I promise it will never happen again I promise." He whispered into her ear. Then a loud thundering noise came. Lin was about to cry her eyes started to tear and her heart ached. She was getting wet but she didn't care she wanted to watch. Then, she felt as if the rain stopped pouring on her alone. She turned her head and looked at Van Helsing who held his arm out holding his cloak up and using it as an umbrella trying to keep Lin dry. She smiled at the act of kindness and turned her head back towards the couple. They were still hugging and crying holding each other in their arms not letting go.

"I love you, Catherine, and I don't want to ever let go." said the man. The girl looked into the man's eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, William, and I don't want to let go as long as I live." She replied kissing him. She held each side of his face and shut her eyes closed. The man named William Shut his eyes and kissed her back while holding onto her for dear life. Lin smiled once more looking at the couple together. Something inside her felt envy and yet happiness that they were in love. Van Helsing's hand touched her shoulder and she turned her head to face him once more. She looked into his eyes for a bit and he in her's. He broke the starring contest by nodding. Something told her that it was time to go. They both got up and were about to leave unto Lin hatched an idea. She ran to the edge of the roof and stuffed her hand into her right leg pocket and grabbed a big handful of rose petals. She smiled and gave a small prayer for the couple and then she blew the petals out of her hand. She watched as they gracefully floated down.

As if on cue, when the couple stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes the petals began to fall, which to them was magical, as if a sign that everything will be better. The couple looked at the sky. The red rose petals made the air smell sweet and the rain more inevitable. They smiled and looked around trying to find out what happened till they saw something at the end of a roof. Above was a figure which looked like an angel. They smiled even wider knowing that they had an angel watching over them.

Lin sighed and then began to walk away catching up to Van Helsing who was waiting on top of the Roman church's staple, which wasn't too far away from the couple. Once Lin got there Van Helsing walked into the church without a word. She turned around and noticed that the rose petals had stopped falling and was now on the ground. She saw the couple was walking away hand in hand with the girl's head on the guy's shoulder obviously in love. She smiled and then crawled into the small space she came up in, shutting the entrance to block the rain from entering and walked into a hall of darkness.

Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while but hey I did it finally I updated. This is my second chapter 2. Isn't that quite ironic 2, 2s hehe oh well, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story there will be more quite soon. Once, again may you please read and review. Regards to all. And until the next time…

Darkest Fairy


	3. Chapter 3 :New Mission

Wahoo Chapter 3! Yea isn't that just great! Okay back to the story.

Chapter 3

She walked into a hallway of darkness. There was no sound but the sound of her own foot steps slowly kissing the floor. There were multiple twists and turns that if you didn't have a map or if you didn't know where to go you would get lost very easily in the labyrinth of halls and doors. Lin knew each way like the back of her hand; she lived in the church long enough to remember every little special thing that each hallway held to individualize them from the rest. She took a sharp right turn and –wham- she bumped right into something hard and broad. Lin knew what she had bumped into but the force was great and she fell right on her butt.

"Eee… That hurt" she whined rubbing her butt and squinting her face in pain. "Van Helsing! You and your oh so broad chest should go else where cause I doubt that my butt can take this kind of treatment everyday." She yelled at the person in front of her.

"Heh, not like your so light yourself, Lin" Van Helsing smirked back.

"Why you…" Lin was about to charge and hit the living day lights out of Van Helsing when they saw a light in front of them. Van Helsing twisted his body slightly and stood close to the wall while Lin fell right on it.

"Owwy, ow, ow… Man, I can't stand this anymore I'll die young!" Lin screamed.

"Lin, don't you dare think about that in the presence of me!" a stern voice yelled. As the light grew closer they could see who spoke. Within seconds they were face to face with the priest who ran the church and the knights of the holy order. Lin jumped up and started to protest.

"But, father! I didn't mean it, it is just…" before Lin could finish protesting she heard a small snicker behind her. "Van Helsing made me do it, It's Van Helsing's fault, father!"

"No matter whose fault it is, it came from your mouth my child. You must not speak of death or death maybe awaiting you. Do you understand my child?" The priest said to the young assassin. Lin looked angry she heard this lecture many a time and it was just getting on her nerves. She didn't want the priest to get upset so she masked her anger with a serious look.

"Yes, father I understand very well." She said out loud and whispered, "I get it every time you ol' goat."

"What was that child?" the priest asked Lin because he could barely here the last line.

"Oh, nothing I just said that I will meet you and Van Helsing in the master hall." Lin thought quickly and began walking away. (A/N: I don't know what they call the church above if they call it church but in this story I'm going to call it the master hall because that is the main thing everyone sees.)

Both the priest and Van Helsing both watched as the young girl walked away.

"And as for you Van Helsing!" the priest turned around and looking very angry. "I have been looking all over for you, where have you been! There is a grave case we must send you on!" the priest practically screamed on top of his lungs at Van Helsing for. Van Helsing walked back obviously scared at the priest in front of him looking almost as if he was on fire. Not many things scared Van Helsing he fought demons, vampires, werewolves, and anything you could think of but when the priest getting mad was something you don't want to see. Of all that could be one of the scariest things in the history of the world.

"Okay, okay tell me father what is the mission?" Van Helsing asked. The priest began to walk away and Van Helsing began to follow.

"We don't have much information but a man says he came all the way from Transylvania for help. He says his village was attacked and he might have been followed." The priest said worriedly.

"Is he still here in town?" Van Helsing asked in deep thought.

"Well actually he is here in the church we thought that if he was being followed it would be easier to find out who is following him if he is close to our watch."

"You're right that is a good idea."

Their conversation was cut short when they heard Lin scream…

Sorry everyone another cliff hanger I do enjoy your faces when I tell you this. as for now I must take my leave. Please review and no flames please thank you and farewell my friends.

Darkest fairy


	4. Chapter 4 :He

**Darkest Fairy**: Hellos everyone I'm darkest fairy but you can all call me Glen . I am a girl obviously for those who ask.. Glen is my nickname. I won't use my real name on but I will go by Glen, Sanga Satsue, Angel, Sweetinuyasha and what ever you want to call me okay you can call me anything you want but please not so offensive. I know most of you don't read the notes on top of the stories and go start reading into the story like I usually do but if there is anything very important that I need to point out they will be bolded and huge okay just to let you all know. I might not be able to update so fast okay because I also have an account of Quizilla that I need to keep updated once in a while or whenever I haven't been on and most of my old friends are getting quite restless. My quizilla account is old but if you want to read some stories feel free to. Wow this is one long notey thingy I bet ½ of you already stopped reading this and just went into the story that is fine with me I really don't care lol but those of you who still are reading this thanks so much for taking the time to read this but I kinda think that I just wasted about 3 minutes or however long it takes you to read this of your lives so um without further ado I will start the story.

Okay where did we leave off, oh yes.

Chapter 4:

The discussion was cut short when an ear splattering scream filled the halls. Van Helsing and the priest both looked at each other and it soon clicked that the scream came from Lin. Van Helsing sprinted off to the master hall with the priest behind him trying to catch up. After many twists and turns they finally made it to the master hall and saw Lin sitting on her knees eyes tearful and her hands to her mouth looking horrified. She pointed to the front alter. To the left of the alter the statue of Mother Mary the saint which stood in a praying position looking down was covered in thick blood. From her head to her toes we drenched in the foul liquid. Some of the blood looked like it fell from her eyes. She looked as if she was crying blood. Van Helsing slowly turned his head and to the right of the alter a boy about the age of 20-21 with strawberry colored hair and a small body was torn up and covered in blood as well. His body was in a cross shaped position and his head was down. His hands and feet were nailed to the wall and above him were the words written in blood still spilling:

Hello My Dear Gabriella Did you miss me?

"Who could have done this? What did they want? And who was this Gabriella?" Lin shivered. She hated the sight of blood. Her eyes stung of tears and her sobs would do nothing for them. She gulped a large amount of air and stood up. She started to walk to the man. For some reason he looked familiar to her something in her gut made her feel like she knew him. When she was half way there the man coughed up blood. He was still alive but just barely. She ran the rest of the way there and yelled to Van Helsing to take the nails off him. Van Helsing did what he was told without protest. Once they got the poor boy down Lin laid him on her lap and waited till the priest returned with the medics. Van Helsing sat next to her looking at the boy thinking about what could have happened. Lin brushed a bit of the boy's hair so she could see his face and gasped when she saw his face. The boy's face looked similar to her's. The same pale skin the same nose and lips. The boy's breath was shallower now his face was dirty and covered with blood. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Lin trying to focus. Once he focused his eye sight and he saw Lin's face he gasped and a small smile crept upon the tired boy.

When Lin saw the boy open his eyes she was shocked once more. His eyes were exactly like her's. They were of an original color and type. His eyes were pale silver with a dash of gold they shined like the moon itself. Who was this boy? Why did he look a lot like her? When she saw the small smile creep up the corner of his face she felt as if she was about to cry. Something inside her made her feel like he was once a dear, dear person in her life but she didn't remember where or when she saw him before.

The boy raised his hand stroked Lin's right cheek. His touch was freezing cold and yet soft at the same time. His eyes glowed.

"Oh, Gabriella How I missed you so. Mother has been so worried." Lin tensed and the boy could feel it in his touch. "What don't you remember me?" Lin just looked confused. "You don't do you?" the boy sighed and then coughed up more blood on Lin but she didn't matter. "It is me your brother, Alexander. Gabriella don't remember?" His eyes began to tear. "Mother says she is sorry she apologizes for making you live with the wretched man. I swear if I ever see his face one more time I will personally kill him myself! What was his name again? Oh yes the all mighty Count James Smith. Pft. The only reason he was a count is because he murdered so many people and stole their life savings. I swear…." The name struck a nerve Lin's eyes began to burn with hatred and loathing. "Ha I bet you wish you killed him before when you had a chance don't you. I can see the same hatred in your eyes that mother once held when he took you away." A lone tear fell down her face and touched the cold skin of the boy's hand. "Sh don't cry Gabriella. Everything will be alright besides you are safe and I see you have a man with you." He took his eyes off Lin and looked towards Van Helsing. "I would love to say that I approve but he does look a bit scary." He joked which made Lin smile and Van Helsing steam. Lin couldn't find her voice it was lost somewhere. She didn't know what to say to him. Everything seemed so right when she was with him she felt complete, she felt whole and filled with love. Yet, that love and feeling was dieing away ever so slowly.

Alexander Looked at Lin's teary face and slowly let go and reached into his pocket. When he brought his hand out of his pocket he held a beautiful small locket he took Lin's small right hand and placed the locket gently into it. His smile grew bigger. "You know I have been waiting to give this to you before you left. Our original father gave it to mother on their anniversary before he died and she gave it to me before you left. She told me to give this to you so no matter what we will always be together but I never had a chance to before. But, I'm glad I did now, to bad I wont be able to see you grow up. Too bad I wont be there for you." His skin grew colder almost as cold as ice. His eyes darkened he was ready to leave and the priest wasn't back yet.

"No, don't say things like that you can make it. I'll get to know more about the family. Don't go please hold on a little longer please don't.."

Before she could finish Alexander put his finger to her lips. "Sh, everything will be alright. I'll always be with you. I was back then and I will now and forever because I am your brother. I wont let anything bad happen to you. I love you and so does mother." He looked towards Van Helsing. "And you, you must protect my sister or feel my wrath. He has risen and more powerful than ever. He will do anything thing get her back he wants her. He needs her and he will stop at nothing to have her in his collection.. He is Back the count is back. He Wants her…" as soon as he finished the last words he took one last sharp breath and then left the world of the living. His eyes were still open his lips slightly parted. He was gone. Lin's eyes exploded with tears hoping that he wasn't dead. She had so many questions to ask him, she had so many things to tell him. Just then a few seconds later the priest and a couple of men came bursting into the master hall.

Lin's head buried into the boy's hair crying as Van Helsing sat and wondered what he was talking about. Who was this person and who does he have to protect from him. One of the men checked his pulse while the other checked his heart beat. But, with no prevail he was gone he was dead, stone cold dead. The only sounds of the rooms were the sounds of Lin's crying and sobs. There was nothing else to do but pray. They all prayed for the boy's soul to be accepted into heaven and to watch over him. Then, they closed his eyes and took him out of Lin's lap. Her clothes were all covered in dried and wet blood. But, it didn't bother her one bit all her emotions and senses were all focused on Alexander.

A few days past nothing special happened they had a funeral for Alexander and Lin spent most of her time trying to remember what happened before she first appeared in the Roman Church. The church was very dull and quiet when Lin stopped being hyper and talking much she was the one who brought most of the happiness into the church and kept it there. That one day after the funeral it felt as if it was 2 years of loneliness coming back. No one in the church could take it anymore it felt lonely and sad. The next morning Lin was better it seemed like she forgot all what happened the other day. It seemed like nothing happened she was happy again. But she felt like something inside her was missing. But she hide it behind a smile like she did so many times.

Okay everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter took me a while to make and think of so I hope you all liked it.. I'm too lazy to proofread so is there is mistakes tell me I donno I'm lost I'm tryin' 2 make another chapter so yea I 3 u all Read and review please! No flames okay bii

Darkest Fairy


	5. Chapter 5 :Who am I?

Okay everyone my next chapter. Hope you all liked that last chapter I know that it was really sad and all but it got you into the mood to see what is coming up next. Besides that chapter was very crucial to the story without it you have no idea oh well on with the story!!!

Chapter 5:

The next day everything was back to normal. Everything was quiet till a shriek was heard down the halls which Van Helsing walked thinking about whom Alexander (A/n: if you have no idea who he is please refer back to the previous chapter and read it to refresh or enter your memory) was talking about. Van Helsing stop short and quickly dashed to where the shriek came from. He ran straight to Lin's room, the door was locked and he fumbled with the knob till he gave up and stepped away to kick it down with his big boot.

"Lin, what is wrong I heard you scream. Is everything alright?" Van Helsing managed to say all in one breath.

Lin looked at him with her big dark brown eyes lifeless and empty. Half of her body was on the floor as the other half was still on the bed with the blanket tightly wrapped around her legs. She had fallen off the bed. Her hair was messy and her short night shirt lifted up a bit almost showing her chest. Van Helsing quickly turned around blushing every single color of red possible. Lin just looked at him like he was crazy till she noticed her position. She let out another scream and tried to pull herself up but did so without prevail instead her whole body feel on the cold floor with a loud 'thumb', her blanket fell over her head. Van Helsing turned around after he heard the 'thumb' on the ground. Lin was on the floor holding her chest tightly trying to cover up with her eyes tightly shut and the blanket slowly floated down and landed above her head covering her whole petite figure. Van Helsing chuckled at the sight and started to walk towards Lin's fallen figure. He slowly lift the blanket to reveal a very very and when I mean very I really mean very angry Lin. Her eyes were burning all full of anger and embarrassment her face turned to the deepest red, deeper than the color of blood.

"Van Helsing, GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!!!" Lin screamed making the whole church shake. Van Helsing dropped the blanket back over her face and slowly backed away. I guess two things can scare the most infamous Van Helsing the fury of priest and Lin. He was just about to the door when he saw that Lin had stood up with the blanket still over her head. He chuckled a bit; she looked like a child with a sheet over her head so that she could imitate a ghost for Halloween or something. He heard a low and deadly growl coming from under the sheet. He stopped chuckling and tried to dash out of the room as fast as he could but he was too slow. Before he knew it he had been hit by a candle holder with a still lit candle behind his head. He turned around and saw Lin picking up random things and beginning to throw them at him. The sheet was now by her feet forgotten; her eyes had a fire in them. Van Helsing ran out of the door after some multiple things hit him.

A few hours later around the time of 10 am Lin walked down to the kitchen (a/n: I don't know if there is a kitchen but there has to be so I am making one in the back of the church hall up stairs) to get something to eat for her empty stomach. She was still fuming at the morning incident her cheeks warmed in embarrassment as she recalled the event.

"If I ever see Van Helsing again I swear it is going to be too soon." She mumbled beneath her breath. Just then when she opened the door to the kitchen she saw none other than the most infamous person in her mind and others, Van Helsing. She walked inside getting very hot-headed "I guess I spoke too soon" she said sending glares at Van Helsing who just sat there smirking at her. He held a cup of hot black liquid. The smell of coffee soon filled Lin's nostrils and she felt like she was in heaven; the smell of food calmed her senses a bit and she ignored Van Helsing to get something to eat. As soon as she was full with her breakfast she noticed that Van Helsing was starring at her blushing only a tiniest bit of red which she still caught.

"What do you want?" Lin yelled at him.

"Nothing"

"Then why were you looking at me huh?"

"Why would I look at you and your deadly ways?" Pointing at a black eye he received from the corner of her bedside table which hit him right on after she threw the really heavy book of The Undead. Boy did that strike a nerve.

"Oh deadly am I? At least I don't go out and kill random person innocent or not just because he or she is a supposed threat but is a human being!"

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Van Helsing yelled standing up getting into her face. Lin did the same and they both looked into each other's faces full of anger.

"What I am talking about is you Mr. Helsing sir. You and you way of…" before Lin could finish her sentence the kitchen door busted open and there panted a worn out Carl.

"E… E… Emergency. A… attack. V… vampires" Carl tried to make out. But before he had a chance both Van Helsing and Lin ran out of the kitchen side by side going to the main church. The father was there panicky standing by the alter starring at the windows and door. Blood was pouring down on the windows. It seemed like it was raining blood. Screams filled the air. As soon as Lin and Van Helsing got there their stomach's turned.

"Fa… Father? What…?" Lin began to start before she got caught off by Father. Once the father heard Lin's tiny shock of a voice his heart skipped a beat.

"Van Helsing get Lin out of here, HURRY!" He screamed running toward the front church doors which were shaking violently. Once the father reached the doors he began to pray.

"But…" Van Helsing began to protest. The father stopped praying for a brief second.

"No buts go get Lin out of here, go through the back graveyard. Stay on the ground and don't make a sound. Tell the others to run as well. Now go my child may god be with you!" He screamed and the whole church began to shake. Van Helsing turned to Lin who just stood there confused and lost, not understanding what was happening. "For Lin's sake." Van Helsing whispered to himself and grabbed Lin's hand and began to drag her out of the Main church.

"Father NO!" she screamed resisting Van Helsing's grasp. But Van Helsing did not stop pulling her away despite her protests. They managed to make it through the dark corridors in one piece but when they got to the laboratory they both stopped and gasped in shock and horror. There everyone laid still, quiet and dead. Blood spilled over all the equipment and the shocking horrors of a surprise attack was still masked onto their faces.

"Who… who could have done this? Why did this happen? I don't get it. Van Helsing what is happening?" Lin whispered knees getting weak as she slowly rested on the ground sitting on her legs. "Why?" Van Helsing could not answer, what was he going to say? He didn't know what was happening himself, how could he explain it to her? He then a tingling feeling on his neck something was coming and fast.

"Lin, get up something is coming. We must leave." He whispered trying to lift her up.

"Then let it come, I cannot leave them, I cannot leave my family, my friends, I cannot leave them." She screamed. It soon got quiet too quiet like dead silence but the tingling feeling that Van Helsing held did not go away instead it grew larger.

"I'm sorry Lin, but we must go. I promise we can come back and help them when the time is right and everything is safe but right now we must go," Van Helsing yelled. "Now get up!" Lin got up, afraid of Van Helsing's range. Both of them quickly scrambled out of the basement laboratory into the back graveyard just like the father had instructed them to do so.

"Gabriella, Gabriel." A cold voice said playfully. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Lin was about to say something when Van Helsing turned around and put his index finger in front of his lips indicating to her to keep silent. She nodded and kept shut. Hiding behind the headstones and the bushes which grew wildly in the rough dead dirt they crept silently across the graveyard to the rhythm of the taunts of the some cold playful voice. Then the voice stopped as did they. It became quiet once again but this time it was outside. Nothing made a sound but the eerie whispers of the fall winds which sang lullabies to the dead. Lin eyed Van Helsing the whole time of hiding ever since they left the church and noticed that he had never turned his head towards her even once. He kept it ahead and she wondered how he knew that she was still with him. For all he knew she could have abandoned him a while back and ran back to the church.

"So that's where you were Gabriella." She heard a voice come out of nowhere say. Lin turned her head and in front of her were these gorgeous pair of pale blue eyes which matched perfectly to the pale whitish face. She gasped and jumped back slightly. The face was upside down but it still scared her as much as it did as if it were right side up. A hand soon showed itself on Lin's mouth. She struggled and thrashed.

"Shhhh…" Van Helsing hushed still looking at the forward direction and not noticing that someone had hold on Lin. He turned his head back to the forward direction and was so oblivious to the situation that she was in that she had to roll her eyes and kick the back of Van Helsing's head. "Oww, what was that for? If you don't keep quiet you'll give off our…" he whispered angrily while turning around and was cut short when he finally realized what was happening. "Oh…" was all he said. Lin then began to move backwards. Her back touched against a hard chest almost as hard as Van Helsing's. Soon, she began to not feel the ground under her feet. She was in the air now. Lin lifted her head and saw the full face of her capturer now. He was handsome she could admit but something about him felt weird and oddly familiar.

"Let her go, leave Lin alone I thought you were after me. Leave her alone!" Van Helsing screamed.

"Ha you thought I was after you? Well you're sadly mistaken, Gabriella is mine." Lin's capturer yelled back.

"Gabriella?" Lin thought to herself. "My name isn't Gabriella, Is it?" She then began to think back to Alexander he had called her Gabriella as well.

Van Helsing saw the Count taking off with Lin. He had thought that he was after him but he wasn't. What did the count want with Lin. Did he know her? Then it came to him, what Alexander had said he meant Dracula was after her, he needed her, he wanted her for what reason he had no idea but it wouldn't be too good. Van Helsing began to look around the area for something to use anything at all to get Lin back. Then he saw it, he saw a really long stick which looked almost like a stack and he saw a bowl of holy water which an angel held in her hands. Van Helsing picked up the stick and dunked it into the holy water.

"Let Lin Go, Dracula!" Van Helsing yelled and then threw the holy stack at Dracula which went right through his left wing.

"Dracula?!" Lin thought. "Where have I heard that name from before?" she asked herself.

Dracula screeched and dropped Lin. On her way down in the suspending air she remembered bits and pieces of something. Not very much but enough to remember just who she was. Her chosen name, her family and of course Count Dracula.

Okay that is all for now till next time this is your Christmas/Hanukah/kwanza/etc. gift to u all.. R&R


	6. Chapter 6 :Discovery

Before Lin could hit the ground she landed in Van Helsing's arms and she dug her head into his chest. She was, for the first time since she had been with Van Helsing scared, she was scared, Lin was scared. Her heart pumped as she began to remember who this Count Dracula was. She remembered the horrible things he made her do and she remembered how he made her drink something that changed her life forever. Even though she didn't recover all her memories the few she received was enough to hate the Count's guts and be scarred for life of fear.

Lin held onto Van Helsing's shirt tightly as she began to remember more and more. Van Helsing ignored the fact of being so close to Lin and began to look around for Dracula. After he saw Lin falling he had run to her aid without a second thought and while that happened Dracula got away, at the moment Dracula could be anywhere, which scared him even more. After a few minutes of no signs Van Helsing thought the coast to be clear and he let the quivering Lin down on the ground. He bent down and expected her to let go of him once she reached the ground but it was the total opposite. Lin held onto Van Helsing tighter her knuckles turning white. She was afraid of being left alone she didn't want to be let go. She held onto him like her life depended on it and maybe it did. She didn't let go. Van Helsing felt for her. What she had been going through and being chased by Dracula which makes it even worse, he wouldn't mind if she was scared. She was a female anyway. Just then Van Helsing felt something again the hairs on the back of his neck began to raise up again. Something was coming again. Van Helsing was about to get up and then he realized that Lin still held on tightly to his shirt not letting go. He didn't want her to let go though, so he picked her up once again and began to run with her in his arms bridal style. He had no idea where he was taking her but all he knew was that he had to get her somewhere safe. It felt like he was now responsible for her.

After much running and the feeling vanishing they both stopped in a small broken down home on top of a hill. It looked abandoned and unused a perfect place for a creature to live in. Van Helsing was thinking of looking for another place to stay but when he took a look at Lin he noticed that she had fallen asleep. She was so light almost as light as a feather. Her thin body fit perfectly in his arms like they belonged there, How she had fallen asleep and when did she sleep he had not noticed but all he wanted to do was let her rest and protect her. So he began to walk towards the small abandoned home.

Once they reached there Van Helsing noticed that the door had fallen on the ground full of scratches. He dismissed that small factor and looked around inside it was a fairly good size home: a kitchen, a dinning table, a bed, a fire place and a small desk all in one room. Van Helsing took a step inside and waited for something to pop out and start to attack but nothing happened so he thought the coast was clear. He then walked towards the single bed which was positioned all the way to the right of the home from the door. It was a fairly good sized bed big enough to fit 2 people, covered in dark dusted brown sheets and grayish white pillows, but something on the bed caught Van Helsing's eye right away a dark red blotch of red rested messily at the center of the bed sheets. Van Helsing looked closer and noticed it was blood, from what he didn't know but it was blood alright, it was dried up and looked like someone was slashed in the neck and let the blood drip on the top comforter. He took his right hand and removed the covers exposing the naked white under sheets of the bed, while holding Lin in his left. Once he managed to remove the covers off the bed he laid Lin down slowly trying not to wake her. She still held onto Van Helsing's shirt but not with much of a grip this time. So he slowly removed her grip and stood up straight. His back ached for a few seconds then disappeared.

"Van Helsing, your getting old now." He joked to himself while remembering how long he has been around. He began too look around once more just to double check and to make sure that nothing could harm Lin. To the left was the kitchen which was nothing but a small table and a fireplace with a big pot still inside. The right had a little desk with papers and a book which was wide open to a certain page. Van Helsing turned toward Lin and look at her.

She looked like an angel. The moonlight which came into the small home from the front door's scratches and cracks reflected on Lin's small fragile face making it glow and look as pale as snow. Her lips were small yet full and as red as the finest wine in all Rome. Bits of pieces of her dark long hair was messy and untamed while covering her small face. Van Helsing could not help but to move them and so he did. Once his fingertips touched Lin's face he noticed that she was warm. But not like a fever warm but as warm as a normal human being should be, she was normal but her skin looked so cold and pale. No matter once he moved the few strands of hair away from her face he noticed something that he never noticed before, something which was hidden by her hair on her neck. He softly turned her head so that he could get a better view and then when he saw it he took a sharp step back and gasped. What he saw was a huge shock to him something that he would never think anyone would wear so freely. Two little holes bore deep into her skin, pulsing red. But the holes weren't normal. Usually the holes of the bitten wound have dug deep into the skin touching the veins of the prey but these holes just barely reached Lin's veins.


	7. Chapter 7 :Fight

Van Helsing touched her soft pale skin, not believing what his eyes were telling him

Van Helsing touched her soft pale skin, not believing what his eyes were telling him. Lin stirred and slowly fluttered her eyes open. Anger boiled inside him, why didn't Lin every tell him? Why did she not trust him enough to tell him something THAT important? He got up off the bed and walked towards the door and leaned against its frame.

Lin slowly sat up holding the side of her neck as if it were bothering her. She knew what was wrong instantly after she felt the tension begin to form between them. Her hair flew everywhere, messy as a lion's main in the summer.

Lin slid out of the dusted bed and began to walk to Van Helsing whose back was facing her view hiding the anger that was quickly building up inside him.

"Van Helsing…" she began but stopped since she had no idea what to say. She extended her hand to touch his shoulder but he quickly moved it to face her and grab her wrists. He looked deep into her eyes as if searching for an answer to a question that had been troubling him for a long time. Lin then winced, Van Helsing was squeezing her wrists too hard and it felt like he was stopping the blood flow from her heart to her hands, they then began to feel numb.

"Helsing…" Lin began hoping that he knew he was hurting her. When Van Helsing noticed what he was doing he threw her hands down and turned around back to the door.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Van Helsing said not even turning his back to face her.

"I don't know I just didn't want you to hate me or anything." She answered looking down at the dusted old oak floor. Van Helsing turned around and glared at Lin, a murderous hatred overcame him.

"And you mean to tell me I wouldn't get mad if you never told me!" He yelled getting closer to her.

"Excuse me! It is not like I asked for this to happen!" she yelled back into his face.

"But you could have at least told me!"

"Sure, I was going to tell the infamous Van Helsing whose soul purpose of living is to kill vampires and those who help them, Trust me I know, I help you!" Lin spat getting into Van Helsing's face.

_Slap_

When Van Helsing realized what he had just done he retreated his hand back to his side and turned around, back facing Lin.

Lin just stood there dumbfounded as she felt the sting of the slap, slowly making its way up her face burning her right eye.

Anger rose inside Lin, and a feeling of betrayal overcame her senses. 'How could Van Helsing ever think that she wanted something like that to happen, how could he even doubt her for a second for all they had been through together?' She knew Van Helsing had anger issues but that was just ridiculous she couldn't take it anymore, how could she stay with someone who didn't trust her or even acknowledge her when she was trying to explain everything. She was sick of his arrogance and pride; she could take care of herself, she no longer needed Van Helsing. She reached for her blade that lay on her upper right thigh. She slowly took it out of its sheath and……

(hahaha cliffhanger, I'm sorry I have to be mean the story still continues though just scroll down.)

Van Helsing heard the faint sound of the unsheathing of the small blade. He knew what type of blade Lin used or weapon she favored, and the blade she just unsheathed was the one he had given her on their first mission together.

_Lin followed Van Helsing to the basement of the church where she was to meet the Father for something urgent. The long spiral stairs creaked upon each weight, screeching long notes of pain as they walked down to meet the end of the labyrinth. _

_Once reaching their destination Lin saw something she had never seen before. Monks, Friars, and Priests of all kinds from all over, were either testing or developing weapons. _

"_Van Helsing, what is going on?" Lin asked still following Van Helsing who had not spoken a word since he told her that she was being summoned by the Father now was no different._

"_Oh Carl," Lin smiled relieved she knew someone out of the mass amounts of strangers. "How are you?" Carl turned his head and smiled, giving a small nod to show her acknowledgment that he indeed noticed her presence and continued on his project. _

'_Odd, Carl is not saying anything to me.' Lin thought as she continued her long and suspenseful journey. _

_When she finally found the person that had summoned her, she noticed he was talking in a foreign tongue possibly about the big gun that he was holding and aiming to a man with dirt colored skin. The man with the dirt colored skin was the first to notice them; he whispered something to the Father and glanced over at the two awkward looking individuals. When the Father turned to follow the dirt colored man's gaze he smiled and motioned for the two to come closer. _

_The man with the dirt colored skin walked away as Van Helsing and Lin greeted the Father by kissing his ring. _

"_You have summoned, Father?" Lin asked a little confused. _

"_Yes Lin I have, you have been here at this church for quite some time now and I believe we can trust you with our secrets. If you have not noticed this is the bottom of the church no one should know about this place, no one at all, not even your dreams. This place is for you only." Lin had no idea what the Father was going on about but she nodded, she got the basic principle this place was secret and she shouldn't show anyone it. _

"_Come walk with me," the Father smiled while walking over a miniature bridge that overlooked a neon bluish liquid. He talked about everyone in the area and how there is a man who is known for killing people but he was killing people for god. Lin listened to the story with wonder and interest. When the small tale was finished the Father asked Lin her opinion. "Lin, that man I was talking about, what do you think about him? Do you think him wrong for killing those people or do you believe that he right and that he is really someone who is sent to help?"_

"_Oh, that is simple, Father. The man is right and he is really someone who is sent to help." Lin said happily without hesitation. Van Helsing looked at her and then glanced at the Father and gave him a slight nod._

"_Alright Lin I need to tell you something. The man who we are talking about is Van Helsing." Lin looked over at Van Helsing sure he looked scary but he didn't look like he would kill innocent people without a reason. She smiled._

"_I had a feeling it was…" Lin smirked as she looked at Van Helsing who only replied with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Lin, I need you to do me a favor. Van Helsing I need you to listen closely as well." The Father began with the two nodding. "I need you to watch out for each other Van Helsing watch over Lin, Lin watch over Van Helsing and for you to do that, Van Helsing I want you to bring Lin with you on your missions now and on." _

"_WHAT?" Van Helsing and Lin said in unison. The Father just looked at the sundial in the center of the room._

"_Go now get prepared your first mission together is going to start soon, Van Helsing go help Lin." The Father said calmly and walked away from the two dumbfounded people who just stood there and then looked at each other before leaving as well._

_Lin and Van Helsing went out to find Carl once found Carl gave all the weapons to Van Helsing and told them that they should be off. Lin looked confused and wondered where HER weapons were. When she asked Carl's answer was simple and aggravating. _

"_Females shouldn't have weapons, especially you, you don't know how to use them" Lin steamed out with Van Helsing, sulking and pouting she wanted to fight too. _

_The bell tower rang and Lin hid behind a wall of the alley next to Van Helsing who hid the guns given to him by Carl under his big trench coat and looked at the empty street of London. _

"_Lin, before we start I have to tell you to be careful, these streets aren't safe especially at night." Van Helsing said looking at the center of London. _

"_Of course nothing is safe at night!" Lin screamed in a whispered voice, showing annoyance and anger. Just because Lin was not experienced doesn't mean that she was stupid. She quickly pushed her anger to the back of her mind when she saw the breathtaking sight that was known as the center of London._

_The center of London was occupied by a huge stone fountain with 22 out of the 23 roman gods and goddesses, each as beautiful as the last. The full moon's rays reflected on the soft water illuminating its colors and dancing to the quiet hums of the wind. The warm, tingling feeling that Lin had in her chest now matched the one that made her stomach turn. She never felt that sensation before; at one moment she felt as if she was flying in the clouds as the other made her feel sick. Lin took a step forward and the sick feeling was completely washed away by the feeling of longing. _

_Van Helsing paid no attention; he didn't even notice that Lin had begun to walk towards the fountain until it was too late. As soon as he captured a quick glance at Lin from the corner of his eye she vanished in an instant. Van Helsing ran out to where Lin was and aimed his arrow at the sky turning around to find where Lin had gone. There was no sign of her, till he heard a loud thud behind him. Van Helsing turned around and realized that there was a large carriage that held larges amounts of hay. He slowly walked towards it. Slowly aiming his crossbow he saw the hay move slightly and a head soon started to rise out of the endless sea of gold. _


End file.
